A Middle, Beginning and the End
by LuckyGoHappy
Summary: Ginny and Hermione now both in their 30's, meet again at a birthday party. Can you find closure for something that was never really open in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

A MIDDLE, BEGINNING AND THE END.

Chapter 1 – The Middle

''Mum, mum! Please don't shout. Yes, you are shouting…'' Ginny held the mobile phone away from her ear. Mrs Weasley's voice continued to echo around the otherwise quiet room. ''1 pm is fine, do you need me to bring anything? Yes, I will be coming alone, I already told you that, mum.'' Sensing the usual line of 'Dear, Why Are You Still Single' questioning coming, Ginny brought an end to the conversation, her mum taking several attempts to find the End Call button. Ginny had given her parents the phone in an attempt to help them stand out less when they visited her in muggle London. Although, people standing out here wasn't uncommon, she did not want anyone think they were odd. Her father had taken to their new gadget far easier than her mother. Laughing furiously ''But it's for your ears! Surely it should be called EarPhone?! I dunno, those muggles!'' She smiled at the memory.

Leaning back on the sofa, she began making a mental note of what she needed to pack for the trip to her parents' house. Much as it had long been, the Burrow was the centre of all things Weasley, and tomorrow would see her back there for the latest family gathering. Her brother Ron would be turning 35 and there would be a party to celebrate. Although, if Mrs Weasley had her way, there would be a party every day of the week - she was quite keen on a family gathering. A passing thought went through Ginny's mind about who else would be attending tomorrow, she quickly caught herself and got back, instead, to her mental note of what to pack for the journey.

The next day, after a quick work-out and an early lunch, Ginny dressed and stood in front of her mirror, a youthful looking woman stared back at her. Never really one to enjoy dressing up, she had opted for a smart but casual pant suit to wear to the party. Her jaw length hair, styled with the bangs pinned back off her face. ''It'll do, I guess'' she said to herself, self-consciously adjusting the blazer of her suit. Applying one last coat of lip gloss, she went to her fire-place and opened a small jar, taking from it a handful of what looked like dust. Once or twice her curious muggle friends had shown an interest in this little jar. When asked about it, she would reply ''Oh, it's my granddad's ashes…''and look off into the distance, leaving the sentence hanging thick in the air. They very rarely pursued the topic again. After a quick glance around the room to make sure all of her muggle appliances had been switched off, she picked up her travel bag, stepped into the fire-place and said in a loud voice ''The Burrow!'' A familiar but strange feeling rushed through her body. The room became a blur. She had disappeared from it.

Various Weasley children ran chaotically through the living room, playing a game they called 'Last One Smells the Sock'. Briefly explained, this involves a game of tag wherein the loser has to sniff Mr Weasley's extremely smelly socks. It wasn't a complicated game, but it was known according to legend (George) to be a deadly one. ''Tag! You're it. Yes you are!'' cried Roxanne. ''Nan! Nanny Weasley, Lucy's cheating again!'' Molly entered the room, face as red as her grandchildren's hair, flustered from trying to get Ron's birthday cake to behave and stay upright. She had tried baking the muggle way as a special treat for her son and was regretting that decision more and more with each failed attempt at a lemon drizzle sponge. As quick as a flash, two of the Weasley children ran from the room, sensing the impending telling off, leaving just Lucy and Roxanne, who were still in a yelling match of their own. ''Now listen you lot! Calm down or you won't be having any cake at the party!'' In her angered rant, she had failed to notice a popping sound from behind her, ''Judging by the burning smell, that won't be such a bad thing, mum'' Molly swung around and faced the voice, letting out a cry ''Oh Ginny! Look at you, my beautiful girl!'' Ginny was quickly embraced by her mother. Her nieces found a leg each and hugged them for good measure.

''Your brothers are already here, well apart from Ron, of course he's due in an hour'', ''Uh-hum'', Ginny nodded from over a freshly made cup of tea. ''They're in the garden with your dad, finishing up the decorations''. The two sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by plates of party food. Saucepans bubbled on the stove. The wireless played a song Ginny remembered from her childhood. ''So, apart from the birthday boy, anyone else coming to this?'' Ginny asked, blowing to cool her drink and then taking a sip. ''Well, Harry and Sarah, his lady friend will be here.'' Ginny giggled ''Mum, they're dating! You can just say partner'' Mrs Weasley blushed slightly, ''I just don't like to assume, dear.'' ''OK'' Ginny teased ''So Mr Potter and his female associate will be attending. Anyone else expected?'' Mrs Weasley had returned to check on the saucepans, stirring their contents. ''I don't think so. Ron had insisted we keep it small this year. I think after your father got drunk and sang to his boss at last year's party, it was for the best.'' Ginny laughed but sounded her agreement. ''…Oh how silly of me to forget. Hermione is coming, of course!''

Ginny swallowed her mouthful of tea with a loud gulp. Not looking at her mother, she nodded ''She is. That'll be nice. It'll be good to see her''. A few minutes passed in silence as Mrs Weasley continued with her preparation. Ginny stared at a collection of photos on the kitchen wall. Pictures of the family throughout the years. One caught her eye; it was from the summer of 1998. It had been taken at a previous Weasley party. It showed Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron sat around a table in the Weasley's garden, various cakes and food surrounded them. The two boys were posing for the photographer, their mouths full of sandwiches. Ginny and Hermione had seemed not to notice the camera. Instead they were leaning in close to each other, laughing. Sharing what appeared to be an extremely funny joke. A loud crash from a stray saucepan lid and the proceeding swear word from Mrs Weasley brought Ginny out of her daydream. Excusing herself, she went up to her old bedroom to store her overnight bag.

Looking around her room, she smiled. Her parent's - well let's face it, her mum, had kept it just as when she had lived there. The large single bed with shelves of books above it was in the same position. The walls had posters of the Holyhead Harpies still hanging up as were some of muggle bands that she was into as a teen, Blur and The Stone Roses among them, to this day she still played their albums. She went to the window overlooking the garden and saw her brother's and her father. George had bewitched a banner reading 'Happy birthday, Ron' to chase Percy around. He managed to dodge it a few times but very quickly, it caught up with him and wrapped itself around his body like an over friendly blanket, much to the amusement of the Weasley children. Smiling again she went to the mirror and reapplied her make-up. Her mother let out a loud yell from downstairs. As Ron wasn't due for another 30 minutes, she took it to mean that Harry had arrived. She made her way down stairs through the living room. From the kitchen she could hear her mum swooning and gushing. ''Look at you two! The man on the moon could tell how well you go together!'' Ginny cringed slightly. Molly sure had changed her tune about Harry and Sarah, she laughed to herself.

Opening the door and entering the kitchen, she saw her mother and two figures. Both had their backs turned to her. ''Oi Potter, you made it at last, then!'' She exclaimed to the back of the male figure. He turned to face Ginny. Instead of Harry's ruffled hair, this man had a stylish cut, parted to one side. And instead of glasses, he had a fashionably trimmed beard. ''Oh, sorry! I thought…'' Ginny was cut off by the female voice ''Gin! Look at you in your fancy suit, madam!'' The woman rushed forward and embraced Ginny in a long hug. ''Oh it's been too bloody long'' Hermione said with a sigh. Ginny squeezed in to the embrace slightly and then took a step back. Her friend had grown into a beautiful woman. Her chestnut brown hair, styled in long curls, hung past her shoulders. She was wearing a cream and black floral dress with a light cardigan. ''I know, Herm's. Work and that, you know, keeps me busy. How are things?'' She asked, glancing at the unknown male in the room. ''They're brilliant, Gin'' Hermione exclaimed. ''Oh, this is Michael'' She continued, taking his hand ''…My boyfriend.'' Ginny was silent for a moment, not long enough for it to be noticed by anyone. After a pause, she cleared her throat and held out her hand to Michael ''Hi, nice to meet you''.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

A MIDDLE, BEGINNING AND THE END.

CHAPTER 2

An hour had passed since Ginny met Michael. In that time she had found out that he was 37 years old and originally came from Leeds. ''Isn't his accent just delicious'', Hermione gushed in whispered tones. The two were sat in a quiet corner of the garden. The rest of the party were occupied with demolishing the large array of food. Hermione explained to Ginny how they had met through her work at the Edinburgh branch of The Ministry of Magic. Hermione's role was to assist people in reuniting family members that had been separated during the war with Voldemort. Michael was visiting the Ministry on behalf of a client she had been helping, and they just clicked she explained. That was six months ago and they were now practically living together. ''He's smart and caring, and we just get along, you know'' she continued. ''And the sex is bloody great, of course!'' Ginny gave a smile and nodded. After a few seconds she said ''He seems lovely, Herm. I'm guessing marriage and kids are in the post?'' Hermione frowned slightly. ''I dunno. I've never thought of myself as a wife and mother. With him it's uncomplicated. I needed that. After everything that has happened I just needed something easy, you know.'' Her expression remained thoughtful. ''Anyway enough about me! What's happening with you? Anyone managed to nab you yet?'' Ginny hesitated before opening her mouth to reply. Before she could say anything they were interrupted by Ron ''Oi you two! Stop gossiping and come and watch me open my presents''.

The day turned to night in good fashion. By 10pm the brood of young Weasley's had been sent to various make-shift beds, with little intention of following their parents orders to go straight to sleep, needing instead several calls up stairs for them to quieten down. In the living room, Hermione was showing Michael a photo-book of their time at Hogwarts. His hand was on her knee, he gave it a gentle squeeze as he teased her about her bushy hair in one of the photos. ''…Didn't I, Gin. Oi cloth ears! Ain't that right?!'' Ron called to Ginny, who for some reason appeared to be staring at a patch of damp on the living room wall.

She snapped out of her daze ''Huh? Sorry I was miles away. What'd you say?'' Ron made a face of pretend frustration as he said to Harry and Sarah ''Just like old times, Hermione with her head in a book of some kind and Ginny in a world of her own!'' Sarah gave an uncomfortable laugh as Ron continued, ''I was telling Sarah about that time I saved a goal from Viktor Krum.'' She half-heartedly nodded in the direction of Sarah and Harry ''Oh yeah back when I was playing for The Harpies, Viktor came to visit and Ron went full fanboy on him.'' She barely dodged the pillow thrown at her by her older brother, followed by his loud reminder that it was still his birthday and she had to be nice to him.

Ginny used the opportunity and escaped to the kitchen to collect another bottle of wine. Sarah followed her into the room, ''Gin, could I have a quick word?'' she coughed out politely. ''Sure, take a seat and I'll pour us a drink'' Ginny's replied. She went to a cupboard and got out two glasses ''You OK, anything wrong?'' she asked as she returned to the table. 'Look, I feel dreadful for asking but I just have to!'' Sarah blushed. ''Please, go on'' Ginny said reassuringly. Sarah paused for moment ''It's…It's just; I wanted to make sure you didn't have any problem with me. What with your and Harry's history, you know'' She gulped down a large mouthful of wine almost like a full-stop. A snort of laughter erupted from Ginny as she banged her fist on the table. ''Me and Harry?!'', Sarah adjusted in her seat uncomfortably. Seeing her unease, Ginny stopped laughing and reached out for the other woman's hand. ''Oh Sarah, no! Honestly there's nothing between me and Harry apart from friendship, I assure you! We dated for like, 6 months as teenagers and very quickly realised we're better as mates. I'm sorry if I've done anything to make you think otherwise!'' Sarah's cheeks went an embarrassed red again, ''It's…it's not that you did anything but…'' She paused slightly before continuing ''…I couldn't help but notice how distracted you've been today. And with Harry and me getting a bit more serious with our relationship, I had to make sure you were ok with it. I didn't want there to be any issues with us, Gin.''

Ginny gave Sarah's hand a gentle squeeze, ''Of course there're no issues! You and Harry are great together. We all think so. You're adorable, and he is head-over-heels for you, girl.'' Sarah gave a relived smile ''Thank you for that, Gin. That means a great deal to me. So, do you mind me asking what was wrong today? You haven't looked happy at all.'' Pouring more wine into her glass, Ginny sighed, ''Nothing really. No, that's not strictly true. It turns out something I thought I had dealt with, isn't so dealt with after all.'' The sound of laughing came from the living room and echoed around the kitchen, ''Oh Michael, don't tell them that, you bugger!'' Hermione said in a light-hearted yell. Ginny visibly filched and took a large mouthful of wine. Noting this, Sarah said softly ''…Something, or someone?'' Ginny looked up from her glass. ''It goes no further Sarah, please. I don't want to talk about it. Promise me.'' ''Of course, Gin. It stays here'' she said, tapping the kitchen table for effect. ''But if you ever do want to talk, I'll listen'' Ginny gave a nod in acknowledgement as she finished her drink. ''I'm fine, honestly but thanks, you're very kind. I think I just need an early night. I'll be fine tomorrow, just one of those things, you know'' She got up from her chair and gave Sarah a hug, ''I'm sorry I've been a moody cow today, mate. But thank you for listening, Harry's a lucky bloke. Tell the others goodnight for me''. Sarah nodded and gave Ginny an understanding smile as the red-head left the kitchen to go to her bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, Ginny lent back against it, resting her head on the cold wood. Sighing, she looked around her bedroom. Her eyes felt damp, there was a tightening feeling developing in her throat. ''You are not gonna cry, for fucks sake, Gin'' she whispered to herself. Taking a deep breath, she stepped away from the door and opened her overnight bag, taking from it a grey pair of shorts and navy blue t-shirt to change into for bed. Sitting down, she began to undress, trying to find a focus point in the room to distract her and regretting not bringing her iPad along so she had something to watch at least. The Blur poster on her wall caught her attention. A memory flashed through her mind; dancing in a crowded, sweaty nightclub in Camden Town. ''She's so high…'' the song played. Bodies moving to the music, drinks being spilt, ''She's so high…''Laughing as hands touched. ''I want to crawl all over her…'' Breaths quickening, lips almost touching…

…Ginny snapped out of her daze. Wiping the moisture away from her eyes, she pulled back the bedsheets and lay down. ''You're a flipping idiot, Weasley'' She thought to herself. Turning on her side, she looked out of the window and watched the gentle flow of clouds passing in front of the moon.

Sleep did not come easy for Ginny that night.


	3. Chapter 3

A MIDDLE, BEGINNING AND THE END.

CHAPTER 3

After a restless sleep Ginny woke a little after 11 am. Tired and feeling disjointed, she remained in bed, wanting to gather her thoughts before facing anyone. The noise coming from downstairs told her that others in the house were already awake; she could hear her mother yelling instructions to tidy the party things away. Loud crashing sounds from the garden, followed by even louder cursing made it clear where her father was. Laughing softly to herself ''some things never change'' she said in the direction of the Holyhead Harpies poster. The occupants of which, gave no indication they had heard her and continued their Quidditch match. A short time after, having decided that remaining in bed for much longer would just be rude; she washed, dressed and paused for a second before opening the door to go downstairs.

The kitchen was empty when she entered. She saw that the sink was full of unwashed dishes. The wireless played a tune to nobody except a solitary fly, who was more interested in the half eaten cheese and cucumber sandwich on one of the dirty plates. Exhaling a breath she hadn't been aware that she was holding, she felt a jolt of relief pass through her body. From the window she could see in to the garden where her parents along with Harry and Sarah, were chatting over cups of tea. Assuming she had missed (or avoided) the departure of the other guests she made breakfast and sat at the table with a freshly brewed mug of coffee, and watched the fly's attempt to conquer its sandwich mountain.

10 minutes later the backdoor opened, Harry and Sarah entered with empty cups in hand. Harry greeted the red head ''Morning, Gin!'' he said cheerily ''you've missed the others and we're about to shoot off too, I'm afraid. We got owled this morning about a meeting at The Ministry. No rest for the wizard, eh!'' He added with a smile. ''We were saying last night after you went to bed, that we all need a proper catch-up. Maybe dinner and a few bottles. Are you in?'' Ginny smiled and nodded ''Yeah, sorry for ducking out early, I didn't feel so good. I probably ate too much of Dad's Firewhiskey flavoured cake'' She said with a laugh ''But dinner and drinks sound lovely. I am very much in, Potter''.

After they briefly discussed potential times and dates for the future meet-up; Harry said his farewells and left to go and collect their luggage, leaving Ginny and Sarah alone. The two women were quiet for a moment before Ginny broke the silence ''Look, I wanted to say thank you for last night and, sorry again for being such a grump!'' Sarah reached out and put her hand on Ginny's arm. ''Hey, no worries! And I meant what I said, I'm here if you ever want to talk about things.'' Walking over to the door and opening it, she turned to face her friend ''Gin, for what it's worth…she couldn't take her eyes off you throughout the party. I guess I just didn't think anything of it until after our conversation''. Ginny looked up from the table and nodded sadly towards Sarah, who gave a gentle smile back before exiting the kitchen to join Harry.

Weeks later Ginny was still distracted, and uncomfortable by her reaction at the party. She had deliberately not put too much thought beforehand into whether Hermione would be attending, judging by how she felt now - that was a bad idea. Since the party she had thrown herself back into her job as Quidditch correspondent for The Daily Prophet. And while it kept her busy, did nothing to stop her from recalling how she felt at seeing the brunette. How her heart had sunk when she realised who Michael was. How Hermione smiled at him over dinner and brushed a stray hair away from his cheek with so much tenderness. The little glances between them which made her ache with rage. Maybe her reaction was mostly out of surprise, she thought. Perhaps if she had allowed herself to consider how she would feel at meeting Hermione again and the possibility she wouldn't be alone, she wouldn't've been so shocked when it actually happened. But - that was a lie and Ginny knew it. The butterflies in her stomach which fluttered into life when Hermione hugged her in the kitchen - those had nothing to do with shock or not being prepared.

On a damp early April afternoon, Ginny and Harry met for lunch. They had gone to a small café in the West End, hidden from the main streets. The two friends chatted briefly about events at their jobs and social lives before finalising their dinner plans for the following Friday evening. ''It's just the usual suspects,'' Harry said, stirring his coffee idly. ''Me and Sarah, you and Ron. Oh and I sent Hermione an owl''. He gave Ginny a pointed look after the last name, ''sound OK to you?'' Ginny, who had been staring out of the restaurant window, looked at her friend ''Yeah! Of course'' she replied with false enthusiasm. While she and Harry had never openly discussed the mess of a history between Hermione and herself, he was a smart enough man to know that something had gone on at some point. Thankfully he didn't continue with the topic. After finishing their food, they bid each other goodbye. Harry went back to The Ministry and Ginny back towards her flat in north London.

Ginny closed the door behind her and dropped her bag on the floor next to the sofa. Shivering at the cold, she took her wand out from the hidden compartment in her jacket and flicked it in the direction of the heating controls. Sending its dial spinning around to the on position, the boiler kicked into life. She had to finish a match report between the Ballycastle Bats and Chudley Cannons before 6pm, to meet the deadline for the morning edition of The Prophet. Yawning, she picked her bag up from the floor, taking from it a quill and some parchment and laying them next to each other on the coffee table.

As she began to go through her match notes, she was distracted by a faint beeping noise. It was her mobile phones text notification. Only a few muggle friends and her parents had the number so she was nearly always surprised when it went off. Digging through her handbag she eventually recovered the phone from underneath a wad of tissues and discarded mints. Looking at the handset, it was a number she did not recognise. Probably one of her mates had got drunk and lost their phone again, she thought. Scrolling to the inbox she clicked the button to read the message, and her heart skipped a beat.

'' _Hey, it's Hermione! Hope you don't mind but I got your number from your mum – can't believe your parents even have a mobile, by the way. Ha-ha! Thought texting would be quicker than sending an owl. Just wanted to check that you were going to Harry and Sarah's dinner next week? We didn't get nearly enough time to catch-up at the party what with Ron demanding everyone's full attention and me fussing over Michael (he's away working for a few weeks so I want to take the opportunity to spend some quality time with you guys – much overdue!) I really hope you can make it, Gin. It'll be great to see you again. H x_ ''

Ginny read through the message several times before finally setting the mobile down next to the quill and parchment. Her palms were suddenly sweaty; her stomach felt like someone had unsuccessfully tried to knot her intestines. ''Don't start reading too much into this, Weasley'' she thought to herself. ''It's just a fucking text message. No dramatics needed, thank you''. A few minutes passed before she picked the phone up again, retrieving Hermione's message, and pressing the reply button.

'' _Hiya Herms. Of course I'm going. Ron will eat Harry and Sarah out of house and home if I'm not there to stop him, lol. And yeah, it'll be a bonus to have some time with you too. See you next Friday, Granger x_ ''

Her reply had been of a friendly tone, she thought. Saying enough but not too much. She now had just over a week of pre-dinner anxiety to stress through before the panic-attack of actually being there – with Hermione. ''Great, I'll have an entire evening hearing just how marvellous and happy her life is now'', Ginny sighed to herself. Deciding that this report would not be written in her current frame of mind, she went to the kitchen and poured out a glass of gin and tonic. After her third drink, she hoped her editor wouldn't be too annoyed by the drunken typos in her work.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: The Beginning

1998:

 _Hermione adjusted her position on the grass and shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun as she pointed towards a tall, grey structure in the distance. ''Where was I? Oh yeah, that thin building on the right is The BT Tower. That's in the west of London. It's a huge transmitter for muggle telephones. Well, it's actually a bit more complicated than that but I won't bore you.'' Ginny let out an exaggerated yawn and stretched out her body on the tartan picnic blanket. ''Thank goodness for that. I was in danger of developing rigor mortis!'' she said with a mischievous grin. Hermione picked up the nearest thing to her on the blanket, which happened to be a packet of cheese and onion crisps, and launched them in the direction of her friend. ''Oi, you asked me to tell you about muggle London, Weasley!'' Hermione said jokingly. ''Yeah, but I didn't expect you to give me an hour long archaeological lecture!'' Ginny replied. ''I meant I want to learn about the London you don't see on a postcard for dim tourists. Oh, that reminds me, I must get one for my dad…He loves all of that rubbish!'' She continued with a grin, ''I mean the London that people live in, not visit. The dirty, dangerous parts. I want to hear about the places my mum would tell us to avoid!''_

 _Hermione swallowed the mouthful of apple she had been chewing, ''Well, that doesn't leave us with much, Gin. I mean, your mum is brilliant and all but let's face it, she's hardly easy going. She'd have a tracking spell on us right now if your dad hadn't put his foot down!'' She laughed gently and took another bite of the apple before continuing, ''…I mean, I did have one idea in mind that might be fun but it'll involve a little bit of not being so honest and anyway, it probably wouldn't be your cup of tea.'' She left the sentence hanging thickly in the air. Ginny stared at her incredulously before throwing her empty crisp packet down in mock anger ''Not my cup of tea? Are you shitting me, Granger? I fucking live for tea! Now, tell me before I hex you!''_

 _Hermione laughed again but didn't answer. Instead she took a final bite of her apple, slowly and deliberately examining the core as if she was searching for a hidden message amongst its pips. She was silent still. Less than ten seconds passed before Ginny, as ever - full of Weasley patience, erupted ''Argh! For fuck sake, Herm! Tell me, tell me, tell me…'' She jumped on Hermione and began to try and tickle her into disclosing her secret ''…tellmetellmetellme'' she demanded through fits of giggles. Hermione made a less than serious attempt at fighting Ginny off. She tried wriggling out of her grip but Ginny was too experienced from her many years of wrestling battles with her older brothers to let that happen. Instead the red head continued her tickle-torture, finding Hermione's weak spot, just above her ribs. She tickled harder; demanding again to be told what her friend had thought so salacious. Hermione now red faced with tears running down her cheeks from laughing, finally relented ''Okay, okay! I give, I'll tell'' she panted out._

 _Ginny paused and looked at her with suspicion. ''This had better be good, Granger…'' she said, remaining atop of her defeated friend. Her legs were still straddled across Hermione's hips tightly, poised to commence battle again should it be necessary. Hermione, still out of breath from the play-fight, raised her upper body to rest on her elbows. She stared into Ginny's eyes, her expression suddenly serious but still, she didn't speak. Ginny let out what sounded like a howl and shouted ''HERMIONE! FOR GOODNESS SAKE, TELL ME!'' Hermione broke into a laugh and replied with a gentle smile ''My god, you are so easy to wind up. It's actually cute.'' Not waiting to be yelled at again she continued in a more serious tone '' Okay, so my birthday's coming up next month, right…'' Ginny nodded in acknowledgment, ''…and it occurred to me that I haven't really taken advantage of being an 18 year old yet. Like 17 is a big deal in the magic world. 18 is when, in the UK, at least, you're considered an adult and old enough to legally buy alcohol and go to nightclubs…are you with me so far?'' Ginny nodded again. ''Right, so my cousin, Jennifer turned 18 a few weeks back. To celebrate, her and some friends went partying in this area of London called Camden. Basically it's where a lot of trendy, creative types hang out; musicians, artists, writers and the like. Jen was telling me how there are a ton of clubs, bars and dark alleys to get lost in. She told me that she got absolutely pissed, and had a great time. So I was thinking that we could have my delayed 18th and early 19th birthday celebration in Camden. My actual birthday is during term time, as you know, so we really only have a couple of weeks to do it in. Honestly, Gin, with all of the shit that we've had to deal with, I just want to feel what it's like just to be a normal teenager, you know. Go out, dance in front of actual people instead of my bedroom mirror. Drink, have fun. Not care''._

 _Ginny, who had been listening intently, spoke softly ''So let me get this right, I somehow blag my way into an over 18's club, and what? Dance all night, get drunk and my parents, no wait, sorry - my MUM finds out and kills us both? DEAD! Get real, Herms. She's not likely to exactly give me her permission to go out clubbing in London, is she!'' Hermione smiled. ''No, I guess she wouldn't be over the moon at the idea. But, this is where we get a wee bit devious. My mum and dad are a bit…well, a lot more easy-going than your mum is. They're pretty used to me doing my own thing so I tell them that I'm at the Burrow with your family, which I will be, in a way and they'll be fine. Meanwhile you tell your parents that I've invited you to stay at mine for a very civilised and safe early birthday dinner and sleep over.'' She paused, waiting for Ginny to interrupt again…_

 _She didn't, Hermione took this as a sign that she still had the attention of her friend, and continued ''Now, most clubs will have door security or bouncers, who ID check anyone they suspect of being under age. But if I ask my lovely cousin Jen if I, or should I say, you, can use her birth certificate for the night, that eliminates that problem. I can use my own ID because I'm already over 18. I also book us a room at a muggle hotel in the area so we don't have to go to either of our houses intoxicated plus we're able to sleep off whatever hangover we might have. And boom! Drinks, clubs, adventures by the bucket load, and your mum's none-the-wiser ''._

 _Ginny remained silent and looked thoughtfully out towards the city skyline. Hermione took a bottle of water out from the backpack they had filled with snacks for the afternoon. She swallowed a few mouthfuls of drink and said, ''Well, Gin. Are you up for it? What do you think?'' Ginny stared off at something in the distance. Several more quiet seconds passed before she finally spoke ''What do I think?'' She said very slowly, '' I think that you want me to lie to my mum. Lie about my age. Go out raving and drinking even though it'll be illegal. Stay in some random hotel in a city that I don't know my way around. What do I think, Hermione?'' She paused again before rising to her feet and opening her arms out to world, and shouting at the top of her voice ''I THINK IT'S A FUCKING BRILLIANT PLAN! Let's bloody well do it, Granger! Let all in this Alexander's Pallet know, that Hermione Jean Granger is a fucking genius!'' She sat down again with a flourish as if to give further emphasis to her consent to the idea. Hermione laughed loudly and lightly brushed away some stray dirt and grass from Ginny's top. ''You couldn't have just said yes, eh'' She giggled._

 _The two sat side by side and watched as the sun began its decent. The sky changed from a deep blue into a light purple. The stars slowly became more and more bright. As busy as London was, it felt like they were the only people in the whole city, that it was just them, alone on top of that hill. They went once more through the details of their planned night and both agreed that neither Harry or Ron would be told, mostly because they would either try to high-jack the evening into something they wanted, or become super protective over the girls. All too soon it was time for them to gather up their belongings and head to a more secluded part so Hermione could apparate them back to the Burrow. As Ginny stood next to Hermione, preparing for the older witch to cast the spell, they looked at each other and smiled. ''Ready…?'' Hermione asked quietly. ''I' am. Farewell, Alexander and your dear palette!'' Ginny said pointedly towards the building and hill they had just walked from. Hermione let out another soft giggle ''…You know, it's called Alexandra Palace.'' Ginny shrugged through a content albeit, slightly tired grin, ''Whatever, Granger. Get us home to dinner''._

 _There was a distant pop. A man out walking his dog thought he saw two figures suddenly disappear but couldn't be sure. He looked down ''Did you see that, Bruno?'' He asked his pet hopefully. There came no reply from Bruno, who was more interested in the scent of a female dog he had just noticed. Tugging slightly in the direction of the smell, hoping his human would take the hint. The man and his dog continued on with their walk. Alexandra Palace enjoyed a calm night, overlooking the busy city below._


End file.
